


Beach Boys

by Suede (ShogunOfSorrow)



Series: MTMTE Gas Kink Fics [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burping, Farting, Fluff, Gas - Freeform, Humanformers, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShogunOfSorrow/pseuds/Suede
Summary: READ THE TAGS::Riptide is a dumbass, doesn't wait 30 minutes after eating before going swimming, gets gas cramps, and First Aid decides to help him out.





	Beach Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Good News: This is the first Riptide/First Aid fic on Ao3. Bad News: It's nasty.

     This was the third time this week. The third time Riptide had gorged himself on boardwalk food, gone out to surf, wiped out, and then come limping back to First Aid’s spot on the beach complaining of cramps. First Aid knew that eating so much before water-based activity was a bad idea, but no matter how many times he reminded his boyfriend, he seemed to forget that rule all the time. God, how could a man as handsome as that be so stupid… First Aid wondered if he should put a note in his wallet so that every time he opened it, he might remember. Either way, here was Riptide, stretched out on a beach lounger, pained and groaning softly.

 

     Riptide tossed and turned in his seat. He could feel the gas in his stomach churning, as he covered his mouth and groaned in pain. First Aid sat beside him with a concerned look. “I’m sorry, babe.” he soothed while caressing the surfer’s arm. “Where does it hurt?” Riptide whimpered as he gestured to the lower part of his belly. “Aw babe,” First Aid leaned his head against his boyfriend’s chest. “Do you want me to rub it for you? It seems like it’s just gas cramps.” Riptide nodded meekly.

 

     First Aid gave him a patient smile in return. “Okay, let me just get ready.” He reached for their beach bag, a navy blue tote, and took out a bottle of tanning lotion. He squeezed some out, coating his hands in the slippery substance, and placed his palms onto Riptide’s troublesome gut. He began to gently stroke the problem area, fondling the dips and curves of his distended belly. Riptide yelped at the sensation. “H-hey, that tickles!” he said, his body shuddering slightly. First Aid stopped his hand movements to calm his partner. “Just relax, hun. The tenser your body is, the more it’ll tickle.” After the comforting words, Riptide’s body began to loosen up and relax, and the nurse continued his action.

 

     As he worked, he began to knead into the surfer’s abdomen, pressing harder and lower, hoping to release at least some of the tension that had built up. Thankfully, he could feel the internals bubbling, which meant he was doing something right. The pressure lifted, traveling upwards towards Riptide’s mouth and escaping in a small belch. He stifled a moan as he covered his mouth. “S-sorry... “ he murmured. First Aid patted his stomach with encouragement. “No no! It’s perfectly fine, babe. After all, this is the point of the whole thing, to get rid of all this excess gas in your body. You can burp all you want, hun.” he reassured. And with those kind words, and a few extra hard nudges on Riptide’s gut, the surfer began to routinely release a few modest belches every 5 minutes or so.

 

     After about a half-hour, Riptide’s stomach began to settle a bit. The tension wasn’t so bad and he had grown to enjoy the occasional release. But something still wasn’t sitting right with him. He could feel the gas moving downward, and he began to squirm. First Aid sensed it too as his continued rubbing only seemed to incite more gurgles from the surfer’s cramped paunch. This caused some curiosity within the medic, as he began to prod lower on the abdomen. The gas rippled and chugged, working its way down towards the surfer’s backside.

 

     Riptide tossed his body slightly in the lounger, as he could feel it approaching. “Hey First Aid… I think… um” he fumbled with his words. First Aid gave him a knowing look as he continued to caress the taut belly. “I know. It’s okay, babe. Let it all out.”  he said in that soothing tone of his. They locked eyes, and Riptide saw his sincerity and relaxed his body. He exhaled sharply as the pressure in his rear became too much, and it all came out in one long fart. It started off quiet and airy but it soon trailed into a bubbly, wet rumble. He whined softly near the end, gripping the edges of the lounge. He loved the relief but it was certainly quite embarrassing.

 

     First Aid sighed happily, still gently petting his lover’s stomach. “Feel better?” he asked calmly. Riptide nodded sluggishly, his body lethargic from the heat of the summer sun. The medic smiled softly and laid his head down on the surfer’s no longer pained belly and gave it a tender kiss. “I’m glad.” he hummed. He was so glad to have someone like Riptide, even if he was an idiot.


End file.
